1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic surgical devices, particularly intramedullary nails for surgical placement in a patient's long bone such as a tibia or femur. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved intramedullary nail that enables the same implant to be used in the treatment of either femoral and tibial fractures.
2. General Background of the Invention
Intramedullary nails have become the preferred implant treatment in many long bone fracture cases. As the use of intramedullary nails has become more popular, the design of the implants has advanced so that there are particular designs for different types of fractures. Nails having a particular configuration are desirable for certain indications. Because of wide variation of the long bones in patients, the particular style of nail is preferably available in a range of lengths, diameters, and shapes. As a result, the surgeon must have at hand a large inventory of styles and sizes to accommodate the variety of indications.
Currently, intramedullary nail systems include different nails for the treatment of femoral and tibial fractures. Intramedullary nails are designed to approximate the curvature of the particular bone. The femur has an anterior bow while the tibia is relatively straight. The nail curvature is achieved by a single radius or angle at a particular place. Femoral nails have a radius along a majority of the nail. Tibial nails have a straight midsection and bend angles at both ends to accommodate insertion.
Various intramedullary nail constructions have been patented. Such a system is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,607 to Engelhardt et al. where a modular intramedullary nail system has elongated base nails and extension members of different lengths and diameters. The base nail is the primary structural component of the system and the extension member is designed to fit on the proximal end of a base nail. By selecting various combinations of base nails and extension members, nails of a desired length and diameter can be constructed. The component parts are locked together by a pair of snap lock springs formed on the proximal end of the base nail, which include engagement tongs with locking barbs at the trailing end which are radially depressed in order to engage a counterbore on the extension member. A screw is inserted through a hole in the modular components after the rod has been implanted for preventing the tongs from disengaging.
Another intramedullary nail is disclosed in the Simpson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,141, entitled "Modular Intramedullary Nail". In the Simpson patent, an intramedullary nail system and method for providing a capability of creating intramedullary nails of any desired length includes a combination of a small number of base nail members adapted to be joined to any one of a variety of hollow extension nail members. Any selected extension nail member may be axially connected to any selected base nail member in order to prevent axially separation of the members. Additionally, each extension nail members provided with transverse openings adapted to receive a bone screw to secure the intramedullary nail within the bone to be repaired. The extension nail member is infinitely rotationally adjustable about the axis of the base nail member in order to enable the fixation of the extension member with any desired degree of anteversion prior to final assembly of the base nail member with the extension nail member.
The Comte et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,475 shows a device for treating a bone that includes an intramedullary nail adapted to be driven into a hollow bone. The proximal terminal nail segment includes an internal thread and a transversely penetrating longitudinal slot adapted to receive a screw to penetrate through the nail, and to be screw connected to the bone. A distal terminal nail section comprises two transversely throughgoing bores, each adapted to receive a screw to be screw connected with the bone.
The Chapman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,330 discloses a modular femoral implant system for use in the treatment of femoral disorders resulting from injury, disease, or congenital defects. The modular system includes at least three interconnected components, including an elongated epiphyseal-metaphyseal implant, an intramedullary rod, and an angled side plate having an elongated plate portion adapted to be secured to the outer cortical wall, and a hollow sleeve adapted to extend into the femur.
A French Patent No. 1,031,128 relates to a femoral nail of multiple sections. The Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,846 discloses a ball-shaped portion to form part of the hip joint and a second portion that extends from the ball-shaped portion into the femur. The second portion is provided with a passage through which an elongated expander rod is extended which is also to be inserted into an opening in the femur and on the expanded rod is arranged a series of expansion elements in the form of a row which as the expander rod is moved longitudinally of the row are all expanded to anchor the prosthesis to the femur.
An adjustable compression bone screw is disclosed in the Glisson U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,601 that includes a shaft having first and second sections each with an external thread that may be rotated as a unit or independently. The screw includes means adapted to receive a first driving tool for driving the shaft as unit, and further adapted to receive a second driving tool for rotating the second section independently of the first section.
The Tronzo U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,467 discloses a variable length fixation device for insertion into a hole formed in two or more bone fragments and includes a barrel portion and a fastener element. The device is used for repair of the proximal portion of a patient's femur.
The Marcus U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,959, entitled "Multi use Femoral Intramedullary Nail", discloses an intramedullary nail for use in fractures for the left or right femur and includes a body having a head, an intermediate portion, and a distal tip. Transverse openings are provided in the body near the distal tip and in the head for receiving locking screws. One opening in the head has its axis within the femoral neck and another opening has its axis generally transverse thereto. The nail head has a seat with a transverse locating slot for securing a screw insertion tool in a fixed angular position in which the screw guide on the tool is aligned with one of the screw receiving openings.
The Brumfield U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,917, entitled "Femoral Fracture Device," provides an apparatus for treating fractures of the femur that includes a screw and an intramedullary rod. The screw has a threaded portion and a smooth portion. The rod has a head, stem, and longitudinal bore. There is at least one pair of coaxial holes through the stem, transverse to the longitudinal axis of the rod, for receiving first anchoring means such as a nail, screw, or bolt, to secure the rod within the marrow canal of the femur. There are at least a proximal pair of coaxial holes and a distal pair of coaxial holes in the head of the rod in an angled direction toward the femoral head relative to the longitudinal axis of the rod. The distal pair of head holes are adapted to slidingly receive the screw to permit the threaded portion of the screw, in use, to engage the femoral head and to allow sliding compression of a femoral neck or intertrochanteric fracture. An optional second anchoring means which will also allow sliding and compression and an optional set screw are also provided to adapt the fracture device to a variety of applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,883, issued to DeMane et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,452, issued to Thomas W. Fallin, both entitled "Modular Hip Prosthesis," disclose a modular hip prosthesis that can be custom fitted to a particular patient by a surgeon prior to surgical insertion. The prosthesis features a body having a neck portion for carrying a rounded head element, a transitional mid-section of the prosthesis body includes generally rectangular and generally rounded cross-sectional areas, and a stem section has a generally rounded cross-sectional area. The stem is tapered to receive a tubular extension sleeve with a hollowed portion corresponding in shape to the stem portion of the prosthesis. the tubular extension sleeve has an open end portion receptive of the lower tapering stem of the prosthesis body. The stem portion including an internal bore, and an attachment in the form of an elongated screw is provided for connection to the stem internal bore for securing the extension sleeve and the prosthesis body together, forming a compressive sealed connection therebetween. Pads can be attached to the transitional midsection of the prosthesis body for increasing the cross-sectional shape of the prosthesis at the transitional midsection. Removable collars can be added to the prosthesis to form a transverse load carrying interface with the upper end of the patient's femur. Frustoconically shaped extension sleeves can be added to the prosthesis neck for extending the neck length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,033, issued to Thomas W. Fallin, entitled "Mill And Guide Apparatus For Preparation Of A Hip Prosthesis", discloses a guide apparatus for preparing the femur of a patient with a rotary mill to receive a femoral hip prosthesis includes a V-shaped guide body having a lower end base portion adapted to extend into the intramedullary canal of the femur and an upper end portion comprised of at least two spaced apart struts so that the overall guide body had a configuration substantially the same as the prosthesis body sought to be implanted in the patient. The lower end of the guide body base provides one or more hemispherical receptacles for holding the hemispherical end portion of a spinning mill bit. A preferably removable transverse guide rail has connection pins at one end portion thereto for forming a connection with the upper end of the guide body at one of the struts, the arm having a curved surface that is adapted to guide the mill bit during preparation of the intramedullary canal of the patient's femur for receiving a hip prosthesis thereafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,610, issued to James Russell et al., provides a femoral intramedullary nail with a distal nail section that is substantially longer than the proximal nail section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,249, issued to Anthony James et al., discloses a cannulated modular intramedullary nail.